The instant invention disclosed herein is a portable collapsible drink cabana. The cabana consists of a metal or plastic frame that is covered in material suitable for protecting drinks and other items that are in use in a beach or outdoor setting from the sun. The cabana has drink holders that protect refreshments from the sun and pockets that provide storage for other items that are usually used as the beach or in other relaxing situations. Storage of such items as book, sunscreens, watches, glasses, wallets and so on are now possible. It is also capable of supporting electronic equipment such as a MP3 player and multiple outlets for listening devices. One device can be enjoyed by multiple users at the same time. Additional storage pockets may be provided and could include at least one pocket that is detachable and transportable by a lanyard to keep valuables protected.
A patent search resulted in the discovery of the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,010,472; 3,034,523; 3,469,588; 5,263,507; 5,662,132; 6,036,289; 6,328,158, 7,357,140; 7,552,739; 7,775,230, and 7,878,345, and publications 2002/0060510 A1; 2002/0140260 A1, and 2007/0215193 A1. None of these patents or publications appear to anticipate or make obvious the instant invention.